films_tv_shows_and_wildlifefandomcom-20200216-history
The Grand Old Duke of York
The Grand Old Duke of York is the third overall episode of Teletubbies. Synopsis The Teletubbies join in a game when a voice trumpet sings the Grand Old Duke of York. The Magic Windmill spins and the Teletubbies watch as Po gets a musical transmission featuring King Pleasure and the Biscuit Boys. Then the Teletubbies do the Stamping and Stepping Dance. A special drum appears in Teletubbyland, and Po enjoys playing with it. The drum is full of mischief and causes strange things to happen. However, it soon vanishes. The Magic Windmill spins. The Teletubbies go to watch the Magical Event. The Teletubbies arrive on a flat hill and looking fowards towards the horizon, they gasp in excitement as a pink house appears on the last hill. A shadow appears at the first three windows of the house, then on the top left window, the shadow pulls back the curtains and a man can be seen inside it. The man sings in a high voice and after he has finished, he walks off and the house vanishes. The Magic Windmill stops spinning and the Teletubbies go to take part in the Tubby Bye Bye sequence. Plot (US Version) The Teletubbies join in a game when a voice trumpet sings the Grand Old Duke of York. The magic windmill brings a musical transmission featuring King Pleasure and the Biscuit Boys. After that A Drum appears in Teletubbyland and when Po beats the drum, strange and magic things happen. After the special drum disappears, the Magic Windmill starts spinning. The Teletubbies watch a teddy bear dancing in a carousel 2 times. After that they do the Stamping and Stepping Dance before Tubby Bye-Bye. Trivia * This is the first appearance of King Pleasure and The Biscuit Boys. * This is also the first episode to feature the Singing Man in the Pink House. * After the scene of the windmill spinning in the Magical Event sequence, the scenes of the Teletubbies and the Baby Sun have been cut out. * This is also the First episode to feature the Stamping and Stepping Dance. * The boo shouter was Po in the UK and US Versions. * This is the first episode where Po gets the transmission. * The missing teletubby was Dipsy in the UK Version. The missing teletubby was Laa Laa in the US Version. * The US Version has The Tap Dancing Teddy Bear that dances in the carousel 2 times instead of The Magic House Top Left Window Sketch. * The US Version has the shortened Stamping and Stepping Dance instead of the extended version of it. * A fade effect is used after the Dancing Teddy Bear's gazebo leaves Teletubbyland. This also happens in Larette Tap Dancing, Humpty Dumpty and Jumping, three other episodes which have the Dancing Teddy Bear as the Magical Event. * The German version of this episode is called Wildpark with a different windmill video. * This is the first episode to feature a Voice Trumpet segment, and the first to feature a nursery rhyme. This is also the first time that the voice trumpet sings. * This is also the first episode to have the video segment filmed at the Birmingham Botanical Gardens, with the introduction filmed at the Herbaceous Border. * The introduction filmed at Herbaceous Border features three pupils (one boy and two girls) from Chuckery Infant School running toward the camera rotating to the left saying "Hello. Come with us," run off, and run toward again saying "Come on" and run off again. This also occurs in two other episodes, See-Saw and Hey Diddle Diddle. Featuring * King Pleasure and The Biscuit Boys * The Pupils of Chuckery Infants School, Walsall